The Internet
by lauraxkurtsie
Summary: title makes a little more sense now. not really. bad summary. rated M for cory/chris smut to come!
1. Choices

"Ahhhh," Chris sighed in relief as he closed the door of his hotel room. He dropped his towel and iPod on the bed and paused a moment, considering throwing himself next to those items, but instead turned slowly to the bathroom. Staying in shape for the show was hard, but it had to be done. "Go I hate that treadmill," he breathed. Chris ran the water in the shower and stripped of his clothes, diving under the warm spray.

After his 30 minute concert to the empty hotel room, Chris stepped out of the shower, satisfied with his mashup of Defying Gravity and And I Am Telling You. Those songs never got old. He went to pick up a towel from the metal hook on the door, but there weren't any left. A small wave of panic rushed through him.

_Um, ok, no towel, and all I have are sweaty gym clothes. Great, fantastic._

Chris rolled his eyes and cautiously stepped into the hotel room, shivering heavily.

_At least I'll be able to put on some clothes I can dry out later, that way-_

He stopped dead in his tracks. All of their bags were still in the lobby. Chris groaned loudly and shivered again. His eyes darted around the room for a solution, and they landed on a piece of black fabric in the corner. As Chris approached it, he noticed it was a robe- barely. The thin material felt like silk and was lacy and cut very high, obviously left accidentally from a couple's evening away. He looked around again desperately, but snatched the material and quickly draped it around himself. The robe fell high around Chris's thighs and he blushed self-consciously. He looked in the mirror and noticed the fabric stuck to his wet body and barely covered his chest, or really any part of his body, but it would have to do for now. He gave himself a quick one-over in the mirror.

_I don't look half bad _he giggled.

Chris approached the door that led to the hallway, with his hair still sopping wet. He pondered his options. The girls were all out of the picture, unfortunately, because they had all gone to lunch together. He could call the service desk, but he couldn't let anyone see him like this. Mark and Kevin were downstairs lifting weights when he left, so the were probably still busy. Chris's breath caught in his throat. The only option was Cory.

_Which is helpful, because his room is next to mine and I'm gong because I need help…right? Right._

He took a deep breath and slipped into the cool hallway. Luckily no one was in sight as Chris waddled awkwardly over to Cory's room and quietly knocked on the door. He could hear music playing loudly on the other side and needed to get in- fast. "Cory," Chris hissed loudly. "Hey Cory!" his voice came out throaty and low, surprising himself. "I need you!" he said loudly. "Your, your help..I need your help," he corrected quickly. Still no response came from inside the boy's room.

Chris groaned desperately but suddenly remembered the extra card Ryan had given everyone. Chris called it a Master Card because it opened all the cast member's rooms in case of emergency. Plus he was trying to be witty because it was a credit card company. No one had laughed.

Chris snatched the card from his room and made his way back to Cory's room, wondering how one card could open ten different rooms anyway. He swiftly slipped the card in and the door made a *click*. The green light went on and Chris slowly stepped inside.

An unidentifiable rock song was playing loudly as Chris sauntered quietly into the room to get a towel for Cory's bathroom. He could see the corner of the bed, but the rest of it, where Cory was surely rocking out to an air drum solo or something a "dude" like him would do. Chris smiled to himself. Maybe he could go undetected. He carefully made his way around the corner and gasped silently, suddenly unable to breathe.


	2. Different

Cory kneeled in front of his laptop feverishly typing away on his keyboard, shoving handfuls of potato chips in his mouth and wrinkling the script pages and newspapers strewn across his bed. "What the hell are you doing!" Chris demanded as he stormed over to Cory.

The taller boy stopped typing, still staring at the screen. "I'm chillaxin!" he said with a goofy grin. "Answering Twitter questions!" He turned to Chris, "Man our fans are craz-" he fell silent as his eyes darted across the black lace tightly hugging Chris's chest. They swept down the soprano's bare pale legs and Cory swallowed- looking nervously up at Chris. His hair was dripping wet and he shivered, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"What's um.." Cory started snapping out of his gaze at Chris. "I just need a towel," Chris sniffed quietly. "Please don't ask." Cory looked at him sympathetically. "It's okay man," he smiled. "Here- I'll go get you a towel, but where are your clothes?"

"Lobby," Chris blushed, sitting on the bed, crossing his legs out of habit. This made the robe ride up even higher and he pulled it down quickly, blushing even more. Cory turned away, heart pounding wildly, pretending he didn't just see a glimpse of his fellow cast member's cock.

He took a towel with shaky fingers from the bathroom and handed it to Chris, who sighed gratefully. "Thanks for the help," Chris murmured, obviously still embarrassed. He turned to walk out of the room.

"Chris," Cory said quickly. "You could borrow some of my clothes if you want." Chris just looked at him. "That's nice, Cory, really, but I should just wait for mine to come up. Wait- aren't yours downstairs too?" "Naww," Cory smiled, "I never trust those guys, so I always bring my own stuff up." "Oh, common sense, why didn't I think of that," Chris giggled. Cory grinned. "Come on man, you still look freezing."

"Fine," Chris smiled slightly, pulling the towel tighter around himself. "But everything you have will be too big on me." "Not a problem," Cory said, "It's only for a little while."

The two finally found a gray shirt that could fit Chris, but were having trouble with pants. "These all keep falling down," he groaned. "Uh, yeah I know," Cory stuttered. "Sorry."

"About what?" Chris asked curiously. "Being tall, muscle-y and," Chris choked back the word adorable, "um, tall?" "Well yeah," Cory said sheepishly, "Wish I could help." Chris continued to sift through Cory's suitcase until he found a ball of rolled-up denim in the corner. He turned to Cory, confused.

"Skinny jeans?" "I-I those, where did you," Cory stuttered. Chris gestured to his suitcase. Cory sighed. "I thought I would try something new. You know, wearing regular jeans all the time can get kind of boring. I wanted to try something"-he looked directly into Chris's eyes-"different."

Chris took a deep breath, fingering the stitching on one of the pockets. "Have you tried them on yet?" he glanced at Cory. The taller boy shook his head and Chris handed him the pants. "Try it," he smiled. Cory beamed, but became serious. "You won't laugh will you?"

"Cory," Chris lightly placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "I would never laugh at you."


	3. Comfort

Chris felt Cory tense up and he pulled away. Cory swallowed and took the pair of pants from Chris, stepping over to the other side of the room and turning his back to the boy.

He suddenly pulled down the pants he was wearing, causing Chris to gasp quietly and look away, only to glance back again. He had seen Cory's legs before, whenever he would show up to work wearing shorts or had locker room scenes on the show, but there was something oddly arousing about seeing the Canadian in his black boxers when they were the only two there.

Cory out one of his legs into the jeans, and desperately pulled them up, trying to slide them on. It was obvious he was having some difficulty, and Chris giggled, "Are you sure you got the right size?" "Yeah!" Cory's voice strained as he managed to get his foot through one of the holes. Chris clapped for him mockingly and Cory turned to him, "Oh haha," he smirked. "At least I have pants,". "W-well..don't you at least have underwear or something I could put on?" Chris stuttered. Cory chuckled, "Actually, no. I didn't bring underwear. Bought this pair I'm wearing at Macy's..don't you read my tweets?" Chris sighed putting his head in his hands. "I thought you were kidding," he mumbled. "Nope," said Cory cheerily. "But that's a nice look," he winked, his eyes running down Chris's body once more, and he turned back around to put his other leg in the jeans.

Chris's heart skipped a beat. Cory was always messing with the cast, playing tricks on them and stuff. He was only kidding- right? Chris watched the boy bounce up and down as he tried to get his other leg through, and he proceeded to trip and fall on the ground, bringing his laptop down on top of him. Chris heard the loud thud and a faint "oww," float from the other side of the bed. Chris scrambled over to Cory, who lay on the ground withering with his eyes closed tightly and his hands clutching his stomach. The laptop lay next to him, looking slightly bent. "Oh my god are you okay?" Chris asked panicking. Cory only let out a loud moan and held his stomach tighter.

A million thoughts flashed through Chris's mind. Cory couldn't be hurt. He was invincible. He kept the cast together. There was no show without him. Chris..loved him. "Cory we need to get you to a doctor," his eyes teared up. "No…" he heard Cory whisper. "I-I'm fine. I think…" he paused, "I think it was more shock than anything. I'm okay."

Cory unscrewed his face and opened his eyes, only to find Chris leaning over him, crying softly. "Hey," he looked at Chris deeply concerned, taking his hands off his stomach, "Chris, don't-don't cry- I'm okay." The boy began to weep a little harder and he found himself being pulled into a tight embrace. Cory sat up gingerly, pulling the other boy with him and he leaned against the bed, rocking Chris gently. The smaller boy let out a heavy sob and buried his head into Cory's shoulder, "Sh-sh-sh," Cory whispered, running his fingers through Chris's hair. "No need to worry, everything's alright". Chris began to calm down and looked up with red rims around his eyes and tears drying on his cheeks at Cory, who was staring at him sympathetically.

I'm sorry Cory, I'm such a baby," he sniffed. "It's just-" his voice cracked, "you-mean a lot to all of us, and I can't stand seeing people in pain, especially people I care about." Cory's eyes penetrated his, "You care about me?" he smiled softly, still holding Chris tightly. "Of course I do," Chris smiled weakly. "We've all grown so close it's impossible not to." Cory grinned at Chris, "I really care about you too man." Chris gazed at Cory and he tilted his face towards the taller boy's, noticing his musky cologne. He leaned closer, feeling the warmth between them as he was millimeters from Cory's mouth. Chris softly pressed his lips to Cory's, trembling from the second of pure bliss and happiness, but pulled back quickly, worried about the other boy's reaction.

Cory opened his eyes slowly and saw Chris looking at him nervously. He knit his eyebrows together and produced a pout on his face, shocking the other boy. He swiftly slid his hand up to Chris's neck and pulled the boy towards him about an inch away from his lips.

"Well it's about time," he grinned, leaning in and kissing Chris passionately. Chris let out a deep moan that made Cory smile into his mouth. "You like that, huh?" he asked, nibbling on Chris's lower lip. All Chris could do was nod as Cory began to slowly plant kisses down his collar bone, sucking on Chris's neck hard. Chris pulled back once more and looked at Cory with a gleam in his eye. "What if you leave a mark? I could never explain that to the rest of the cast." he giggled shyly. "Well then you better wear a scarf tomorrow," Cory's mouth turned up into a sly grin. Chris began to protest but gasped when he felt Cory's hand brush against his member over his jeans.

He looked at the other boy, bewildered. Cory looked at him like a puppy that just chewed up it's owner's slippers. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. It's just so.. noticeable in skinny jeans." Chris blushed and smiled, "You're trouble." " And you love it," Cory grinned, diving in for another kiss.


End file.
